LITTLE GREENEYED MONSTER
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. La jalousie enflamme une situation déjà explosive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Green-Eyed Monster**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : AU/Friendship/Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Desperate Measures, Beneath the Surface, Divide & Conquer, Fail Safe

Saison : milieu de la cinquième

Pairings: Sam/Jack, Sam/Daniel 

Rating: R (M)

Avertissement : langage, situations sexuelles

Résumé : la jalousie enflamme une situation déjà explosive.

Note de l'auteur : A mon avis, un scénario plus réaliste que ce que nous avons vu dans les épisodes. Sincères remerciements à ma Beta, Barb. Son généreux soutien et ses gentils commentaires m'encouragent continuellement à écrire.

Disclaimer:SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : la solution trouvée par Gen pour que Jack et Sam puissent être ensemble est originale (en ce sens que j'ai lu peu de fics qui la proposent), et en même temps, je me dis que c'est tellement évident… C'est, bien sûr, du ship Sam/Jack (pour le pairing Sam/Daniel, pas de panique, lol). Le titre, 'Little green-eyed monster', signifie tout simplement 'Jalousie'…

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre Un**

Jack ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait essayé d'être patient. Il avait essayé de les ignorer. Mais trop c'était trop ! Il n'était pas un saint. Il était un vieux colonel bougon qui avait atteint le bout du rouleau, et il en avait assez ! « C'EST QUOI CES GLOUSSEMENTS ! » s'écria-t-il finalement, se retournant vers ses deux plus jeunes coéquipiers. Il avait cessé de marcher, les bras écartés en signe d'abdication et d'exaspération, et Teal'c se retourna en lui faisant le coup du « haussement de sourcil » alors qu'il s'arrêtait aussi sur leur chemin vers les ruines distantes de P5X-678.

« Nous ne gloussions pas, » se défendit Daniel, aussi immobile que la blonde aux yeux élargis, soudain figée à côté de lui.

« Si, vous gloussiez ! » répondit Jack, criant toujours.

« Non, nous ne gloussions pas ! » répondit Daniel en criant, avec obstination.

« Si ! »

« Non ! » Les poings de Daniel étaient maintenant sur sa taille, et il regardait furieusement son chef d'équipe avec indignation. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Sam, et sa posture contrite ne le rendit que plus furieux. Lorsque Jack continua de le jauger du regard, il ajouta, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez de toute façon ? Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? »

« Etant donné que nous avons campé la nuit dernière, ça ne s'applique pas, monsieur le génie ! Mais si vous voulez savoir, jouer les chiots espiègles ce n'est mignon qu'un certain temps ! » expliqua Jack méchamment.

« Quoi… ? » commença à demander Daniel, mais Sam interrompit.

« Pardon, mon Colonel. Nous essayerons de nous retenir, » dit-elle d'un ton se voulant apaisant, adressant à Daniel un regard significatif qui disait, « Vous serez peut-être capable de l'affronter, mais il est mon supérieur, alors s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. » Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à voir Jack véritablement irrité envers Daniel et elle à cause de leurs plaisanteries innocentes et, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était tout à fait juste, elle ne voulait pas le provoquer davantage. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de dur et de menaçant tant il était en colère, et elle détestait être la destinataire de son regard furieux.

« Veillez-y ! » répondit Jack sèchement, et il se retourna pour reprendre la tête du quatuor pour grimper la colline vers leur destination.

« Ca alors… ! » commença à arguer Daniel, mais la main de Sam sur son épaule et son regard suppliant l'arrêtèrent. Il se tourna à la place vers elle et murmura, « Ce n'est pas juste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas, Daniel. Mais, s'il vous plait, laissez tomber et restons calmes pendant un temps. Qui sait ce qui l'a rendu de mauvaise humeur, mais laissons-le dépasser ça. » Elle continua de supplier avec ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son ami acquiesce à contrecœur et commence à suivre les deux guerriers qui ouvraient la voie.

« J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Il ne peut rien me faire, de toute façon. Mais pourquoi est-il en colère contre vous ? » poursuivit-il d'une voix chuchotée.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'est peut-être pas en colère contre nous, pas vraiment. Il est peut-être fâché à propos de quelque chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il est comme ça depuis un certain temps, » murmura-t-elle en réponse. Elle savait, cependant, que le Colonel O'Neill était vraiment plus qu'irrité contre eux.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas comportée de manière très professionnelle. Une chamaillerie à propos d'une barre chocolatée alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur destination n'était absolument pas professionnelle. Elle aurait dû être attentive et vigilante, pas en train de jouer avec Daniel comme une enfant. Elle se rappela alors la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette expression dure dans les yeux de Jack.

Daniel l'avait invitée à dîner le vendredi précédent, juste devant Jack qui venait de faire des plans avec Teal'c pour aller regarder un match de hockey. Quand elle avait accepté, elle avait été bouleversée de voir le regard de pierre de son supérieur dirigé vers un Daniel inconscient. Jack avait rapidement détourné les yeux, mais le jeu de ses mâchoires et de ses épaules avait hurlé son irritation. Sam avait été surprise mais avait décidé de ne pas reconsidérer ses plans avec Daniel. Elle avait le droit de s'amuser un vendredi soir, pour l'amour du ciel !

Une chose conduisant à une autre, le dîner avait conduit aux boissons, les boissons à la danse, et la danse à un repas tardif chez elle. Ils avaient été plaisamment enivrés après deux bouteilles de bon vin, du fromage et des crackers que Daniel avait achetés, et il s'était retrouvé à passer la nuit sur son canapé. Quand Jack avait essayé de contacter Daniel chez lui pour la vérification habituelle du week-end – quelque chose à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués à faire après son enlèvement – il avait appelé Sam et découvert que l'archéologue prenait le petit déjeuner avec elle. Sam n'avait pas manqué le changement dans le ton de sa voix, passant d'inquiet à glacial quand elle avait expliqué que Daniel avait passé la nuit chez elle.

Pour empirer les choses, hier matin, alors qu'ils s'équipaient pour leur mission dans les vestiaires, Jack était arrivé pour surprendre Daniel en train de chatouiller Sam pour tenter de récupérer le boxer pourpre que Sam tenait dans les mains et qu'il avait oublié chez elle. Sam s'était retrouvée à bafouiller une explication gênée quant au sous-vêtement de Daniel qui était dans ses mains, le sirop renversé au cours du petit déjeuner de samedi et Daniel lui empruntant un pantalon de jogging le tout mélangé avec un 'désolée, mon Colonel' et des gloussements incontrôlables alors que Jack les fixaient avec froideur. Un Daniel hilare avait continué à l'entourer de ses bras comme il récupérait son sous-vêtement, inconscient des mâchoires serrées de Jack et le silence gênant.

L'archéologue n'était pas militaire, mais elle l'était, et elle avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier. Malgré l'attitude généralement détendue de Jack O'Neill, Sam devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle était un soldat dans une enceinte militaire top-secrète de l'USAF, pas une enfant dans une cour de récréation.

C'est pourquoi elle savait que l'incident de la nuit précédente à l'intérieur de la tente avait été si dérangeant pour son colonel. Jack était en train de faire son tour de garde, et Daniel avait partagé la tente avec elle. Ils avaient essayé tous les deux, avec difficulté, d'avoir chaud dans la nuit incroyablement froide. Sam avait finalement renoncé et réveillé Daniel. « Daniel ! Ouvrez votre sac de couchage ! Nous devons faire mieux que ça ! » Un Daniel frissonnant avait à peine ouvert les yeux, mais avait docilement ouvert la fermeture éclair de son sac de couchage. Sam avait rapidement réarrangé leurs deux sacs pour qu'ils puissent en partager un et se couvrir avec l'autre, et elle s'était pelotonnée contre un archéologue à moitié endormi. Il l'avait attirée contre lui, et elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, ayant beaucoup plus chaud et étant bien plus confortable qu'un instant plus tôt. Et c'était ainsi que Jack les avait trouvés quand ce fut son tour de monter la garde. Il avait passé sa tête dans la tente et les avait trouvés profondément endormis, enlacés. Il avait tapé son pied avec brusquerie, la réveillant en sursaut, et son ton bourru avait clairement indiqué qu'il n'était pas content.

« Je crois qu'il est jaloux, » affirma Daniel, ses yeux louchant sur le dos de leur chef, et Sam grimaça à la justesse de l'affirmation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec une surprise feinte.

« Il souhaiterait pouvoir faire ce que je peux faire. Il souhaiterait pouvoir avoir une relation plus intime avec vous, » déclara-t-il, la regardant maintenant avec une mine sérieuse.

« Daniel, vous dites n'importe quoi ! » râla Sam avec un sourire forcé. Sa relation tendue avec son supérieur était le dernier sujet qu'elle voulait discuter avec Daniel… ou quiconque d'autre, d'ailleurs.

« Non. Et vous savez que c'est vrai. Vous ne voulez simplement pas admettre qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre vous deux à cause de ce fichu règlement, » argua-t-il suffisamment bas pour ne pas déranger leur supérieur déjà en boule.

« Daniel, » soupira Sam, fermant les yeux, « s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. » Sa voix triste lui fit regretter d'avoir amené le sujet sur la table. Il ne put manquer le regret dans les yeux de Sam, aussi il acquiesça simplement et continua la marche. Ils étaient presque arrivés de toute façon, donc mieux valait laisser tomber le sujet. De plus, il y a longtemps, il avait essayé de convaincre Sam de s'abandonner à ses sentiments pour Jack, et elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Ce n'était pas possible, avait-elle insisté. On avait besoin d'eux là où ils étaient, combattant ensemble les Goa'uld en tant que SG1, pas en tant qu'amants. Même quand elle avait avoué à Daniel qu'elle aimait son supérieur, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dire directement à Jack. Ce serait suffisant pour briser tous les murs qu'ils avaient si soigneusement bâtis entre eux au cours des années.

Les quatre coéquipiers arrivèrent enfin aux ruines, et Jack envoya immédiatement Sam et Teal'c sécuriser le périmètre, montant une garde silencieuse pendant que Daniel travaillait. L'archéologue avait rapidement oublié tout ce qui concernait leur altercation précédente lorsqu'il découvrit les gravures érodées mais lisibles sur un des murs du bâtiment principal. Il mit en marche son magnétophone et commença à décrire en détail chaque observation alors que le colonel faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Quatre heures plus tard, Daniel avait fini de prendre les photos, et Jack mit fin à la journée, ordonnant à ses coéquipiers de monter le camp. L'obscurité tombait rapidement, et la température baissait si vite qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir une nuit encore plus froide à cause de l'altitude plus élevée. Il regardait Sam et Daniel monter avec efficacité leur tente et bavarder à voix basse mais gentiment en allumant le feu. Teal'c monta la deuxième tente et disparut silencieusement dans la forêt toute proche. Jack présuma qu'il satisfaisait un besoin naturel, comme Sam et Daniel l'avaient fait plus tôt. Ces deux-là s'étaient pas mal retenus depuis son explosion de colère dans l'après-midi, surtout Carter. Il était désolé d'avoir perdu son sang froid, mais son irritation à leur évidente proximité et aisance l'un envers l'autre était toujours là. Et il était suffisamment honnête pour reconnaître le pourquoi de cela.

Carter avait changé. Après plus de quatre ans de camaraderie tranquille, de flirts occasionnels, la tension sexuelle, et s'avouant enfin ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre, leur camaraderie avait dégénéré en une relation tendue, strictement professionnelle et parfois conflictuelle d'un supérieur avec un second. Jack se rappelait comment c'était avant, et regretta de ramener ce souvenir familier et amer à son esprit.

Tous les petits changements qui passaient inaperçus pour toute autre personne étaient d'une évidence aveuglante pour lui. Il avait remarqué comment elle s'efforçait de garder ses distances, comment plus jamais elle ne le touchait, le fait qu'elle ne partageait plus la tente avec lui, qu'elle ne s'asseyait plus jamais à côté de lui aux briefings, et qu'elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux à moins qu'ils ne parlent de travail. Elle essayait de ne pas passer de temps avec lui hors du SGC. Elle ne le faisait que quand Daniel et Teal'c étaient présents, et donc rarement. Il s'arrêtait encore à son labo pour bavarder avec elle, mais son sourire était maintenant très rare, ses yeux restaient toujours sur ses bidules, et parfois la tension était si épaisse qu'elle aurait pu être coupée au couteau. Masochiste qu'il était, il continuait de lui rendre visite.

Non. Ce n'était pas la douleur dont il avait soif. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer d'elle – même si ce n'était plus comme avant. Il avait toujours besoin de sa présence. Il avait toujours besoin d'être avec elle. Et il sentait toujours une étincelle de bonheur chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire à une de ses blagues idiotes ou rire de lui quand il emmêlait son yo-yo. Il avait, au moins, encore cela.

Puis Jack se rappela Thera et les sentiments divins d'amour et d'intimité qu'il avait connus en tant que Jonah. Il se rappela comment la tête de Sam sur son épaule le faisait se sentir, et l'expression de tendresse dans ses yeux quand elle disait timidement son nom. Il se rappela son sourire éclatant chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait à l'observer, et la surprenante vulnérabilité et féminité qu'il avait découvertes enfouies sous sa façade dure. Tout cela avait été balayé par la dure réalité de qui ils étaient en vérité. Ils avaient dû agir comme si leur relation en tant que Jonah et Thera n'avait jamais existé. Ils n'avaient même jamais fait mention dans les rapports de cet aspect de la mission, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord dessus. Daniel et Teal'c ne l'avaient jamais mentionnée non plus. Jack savait que Daniel, au moins, était extrêmement conscient de sa proximité avec son major pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'usine souterraine alien. Et voilà pourquoi sa trahison faisait si mal maintenant.

Jack se rappela aussi ce qui s'était passé avec le détecteur za'tarc, avant même Jonah et Thera. Les yeux inquiets mais entendus de Sam alors qu'il avouait à une salle pleine de monde qu'il tenait à elle lui avaient donné l'espoir. Pendant de brèves minutes il avait cru que les choses changeraient. Il avait espéré que maintenant que ses sentiments avaient été dévoilés, il pourrait avoir davantage de Sam Carter. Mais il s'était avéré que c'était exactement le contraire. Malgré sa propre confession de ses sentiments inappropriés pour lui, elle avait paniqué. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Et elle était dans le déni.

Jack savait qu'elle se protégeait, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela. Elle avait tellement plus à perdre que lui ! Elle attachait une grande importance à sa carrière, à l'opinion de personnes telles que son père et le Général Hammond, et elle tenait à sa réputation, quelque chose qu'elle avait soigneusement protégée depuis le début. Elle avait même caché le fait qu'elle était la fille d'un général, essayant toujours de se prouver à force de travail et de détermination. Et Jack pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas perdre tout cela pour une relation avec un vieux soldat idiot tel que lui. Mais il avait pourtant espéré.

Maintenant Daniel avait clairement développé un intérêt romantique pour Sam, et Jack trouvait cela atroce. Le chagrin du jeune homme pour son épouse avait apparemment diminué, et il était prêt à poursuivre une relation encore plus proche avec sa plus proche amie. Et pourquoi pas ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Sam n'était pas seulement belle, intelligente, gentille et bien de sa personne. Daniel était à l'aise avec elle. Ils étaient amis intimes depuis longtemps. Ils avaient toujours été complices, et ils aimaient discuter pendant des heures de problèmes intellectuels. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux. Et cela rendait Jack vert de jalousie et d'envie.

Teal'c revint des bois, et Jack décida de suivre son exemple et de s'occuper de ses besoins personnels pressants avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Alors qu'il dépassait la tente où Daniel et Sam étalaient maintenant leurs sacs de couchage, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les mots étouffés venant de l'intérieur. « Ne le laissez pas vous bouleverser ! » disait Daniel.

« C'est facile à dire pour vous, Daniel. Il n'est pas votre supérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de problèmes comme moi, » répondit-elle d'un ton abattu. Ses mots transpercèrent le cœur de Jack plus que la pire des insultes qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il tomberait si bas pour se venger de sa déception sur elle ? C'était une chose de lui crier dessus et d'agir de manière bourrue pour se débarrasser de la tension qui le tourmentait. Mais il ne pourrait jamais la blesser.

« Sam, il est peut-être temps que vous lui disiez… » commença Daniel, mais un vif « CHUUUT ! » l'arrêta à la moitié de la phrase.

« Il pourrait nous entendre, » murmura Sam. Cela incita Jack à continuer son chemin en silence vers les bois, souhaitant savoir ce que Daniel avait voulu révéler. Tout le temps qu'il resta là, son esprit continua d'imaginer les possibilités, aucune n'étant bonne. Lui dire quoi ? « Monsieur, Daniel et moi sommes amoureux » ou « Monsieur, Daniel et moi couchons ensemble. » Ou peut-être, « Monsieur, je suis enceinte ! » Sa pression sanguine continua de monter alors que son esprit assiégé continuait d'imaginer de plus en plus de scénarii terrifiants, et le temps qu'il revienne au camp pour trouver Sam et Daniel assis cuisse contre cuisse, en train de dîner avec complicité, il était dans une colère bouillonnante.

Teal'c dévorait à belles dents son propre dîner, divinement détaché de la tension environnant ses coéquipiers, mais il ne manqua pas l'expression sombre de Jack alors qu'il s'approchait des deux jeunes amis assis près du feu. Ce que le Jaffa avait clairement vu comme un effort pour partager la chaleur ne fit qu'enflammer la fureur d'O'Neill.

« Alors, qu'aviez-vous à me dire, Carter ? » demanda brusquement Jack d'une voix forte, évaluant de ses yeux sombres rageurs la distance inexistante entre les corps des deux coéquipiers.

Sam cessa de mâcher et déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux devenant incroyablement grands sur son visage. Puis elle leva les yeux sur lui avec une peur incontestable lorsqu'il surgit au-dessus d'elle, ce qui ne rendit Jack que plus furieux.

Le regard irrité de Daniel, couplé avec le mouvement de sa main sur la cuisse de Sam en un geste nettement protecteur, n'aida pas. « Quel est votre problème, Jack ? » s'écria l'archéologue.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, Daniel ! Eh bien, Major ? Voulez-vous en discuter ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux creusant deux trous brûlants en elle.

« N… non, Monsieur. Je… je n'ai rien à… » bafouilla-t-elle en posant son repas sur le sol d'une main tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait ! Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui se passe dont j'ai besoin de savoir, alors crachez le morceau ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix encore plus forte. Il était trop en colère pour réaliser qu'il était simplement trop intimidant pour qu'elle réponde sans une vive inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Jack ! » défia Daniel en se levant en même temps que Sam, ses sentiments protecteurs l'aveuglant du danger.

« Restez en dehors de ça, Daniel ! » cria le colonel.

« Non, bon sang ! Calmez-vous ! » cria Daniel en réponse, faisant un pas devant Sam et la mettant à l'abri de Jack, ce qui ne rendit son supérieur que plus furieux.

« La ferme, Daniel ! » hurla Jack, les poings étroitement serrés.

« Oblige-moi, connard ! » défia l'archéologue avec témérité.

Jack ne put se rappeler plus tard ce qui s'était exactement passé à partir de cet instant. Il avait réalisé trop tard ce que Daniel était en train de faire. Quelque chose qu'il avait apprise de Jack lui-même : devenir la cible pour protéger ses amis. Il avait fait un pas vers Daniel, certainement avec la seule intention de l'écarter de son chemin pour pouvoir continuer à hurler sur Carter. Teal'c fut sur ses pieds en un instant, un tonitruant « O'Neill ! » perçant la tranquillité de la nuit. Les yeux de Sam étaient plus terrifiés qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

Jack se retrouva soudain tenant dans le poing de sa main gauche la veste épaisse de Daniel, et un Teal'c déterminé avait saisi son poing droit levé. Sam n'était visible nulle part. Daniel n'avait pas essayé de se défendre. Il le fixait calmement et sans peur, la déception visible dans ses yeux bleus. Jack lâcha son ami, dégoûté de lui-même d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, il soupira et fit un signe de tête à Teal'c, qui silencieusement, relâcha son poignet. Daniel continuait de le fixer de ses yeux accusateurs, mais l'inquiétude immédiate de Jack était pour son major. « Où est Carter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

« Le Major Carter s'est réfugiée dans les bois. » La voix de Teal'c était calme mais inquiète, et il commença à suivre sa coéquipière. Mais Jack l'arrêta.

« J'y vais. Je… je crois que je dois présenter des excuses, de toute façon, » dit Jack doucement.

« Non ! J'y vais ! Vous ne feriez qu'empirer les choses. Vous êtes vraiment stupide parfois, vous savez ça ? » Daniel était encore en colère alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité croissante sans attendre la réponse de Jack. Jack ravala une réplique toute aussi coléreuse et le regarda simplement disparaître. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Faisant les gros yeux à Teal'c, il se mit à suivre son ami furieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Pendant ce temps, Sam s'était ruée dans l'obscurité offerte par l'épaisse forêt tout près, ses mains devant elle pour éviter les branches basses. Elle n'avait pas couru longtemps. Elle n'était pas stupide. Mais dès que l'obscurité autour d'elle lui offrit la solitude dont elle avait tant besoin, elle s'arrêta et se plia en avant de détresse, couvrant sa bouche pour refouler un sanglot. Dieu ! Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre elle ? La détestait-il pour ne pas vouloir changer le statut quo ? En était-il venu à la mépriser pour ce qu'il percevait comme un rejet de sa part ? Ne comprenait-il pas ?

Elle se laissa glisser lentement contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'assit en tas sur le sol froid, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement sur ses genoux. Ne savait-il pas qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Qu'elle mourait d'envie de sentir son contact et d'être en sa compagnie, mais qu'elle faisait ce qui devait être fait ? Ils ne pouvaient pas céder à leurs sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son équipe. Elle avait besoin d'être avec lui, même si c'était seulement en tant que son second.

La voix de Daniel qui l'appelait lui fit essuyer les larmes et tenter de réprimer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle se releva lentement en répondant doucement aux appels de son ami d'une voix mal assurée. « Je suis ici, Daniel. » Il s'approcha, presque à l'aveuglette, ses mains trouvant sa veste molletonnée et la saisissant étroitement dans ses doigts tendus.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien. Est-ce qu'il vous a blessé ? » demanda-t-elle, ses mains venant sentir le contour de son visage.

« Non. Il ne m'a pas frappé. Teal'c l'a arrêté. »

« Je savais qu'il le ferait, » répondit Sam doucement puis elle renifla, essayant toujours de contrôler ses larmes.

« S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, » implora Daniel. Il l'étreignit plus étroitement, puis ajouta, « Vous devez éclaircir les choses avec lui, Sam. Non pas que je sois d'accord avec lui, mais il est clair qu'il souffre. Je pense qu'il croit que nous avons une liaison ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions, » répondit-elle d'une voix calme, se contrôlant et contenant ses larmes.

« Quoi ? » dit-il s'écartant et essayant de voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

« Ca mettrait définitivement fin aux choses entre le Colonel et moi. Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux, » répondit-elle avec tristesse.

« Etes-vous sérieuse ? Est-ce que vous entendez ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un reniflement.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'idée est si répugnante à vos yeux ? » contra-t-elle, paraissant offensée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » dit-il avec un éclat de rire.

« Alors pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes tous les deux célibataires. Ca pourrait être… réconfortant, » suggéra-t-elle, essayant de s'imaginer au lit avec Daniel et, pour une raison ou une autre, y échouant.

« Allez, Sam. Vous ne voulez pas ce genre de relation avec moi et vous le savez. » Il la reprit à nouveau dans ses bras et commença à caresser son dos.

« Peut-être que si. Peut-être que nous devrions essayer. Je veux dire… nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que si ça ne marche pas, cela ne change pas les choses entre nous. Peut-être est-ce ce dont nous avons tous les deux besoin. » Daniel se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même plus qu'elle n'essayait de le convaincre.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il sérieusement, la tenant toujours près de lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée contre son épaule, se raccrochant sans aucun doute à un semblant d'espoir et désespérée de tenter quelque chose. Daniel sourit, puis écarta son visage de son épaule et le tint entre ses mains douces, essayant de distinguer ses traits striés de larmes à travers les ombres sous le couvert des arbres.

« Voilà pourquoi, » dit-il gentiment comme ses lèvres trouvaient les siennes. C'était un baiser hésitant, gauche au début. Mais une fois que leurs bouches s'étaient unies, il approfondit le baiser en la poussant contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle. Sam n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle leva seulement ses mains et les plaça timidement sur sa poitrine. Daniel essaya de mettre dans ce baiser tout l'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait rassembler pour quelqu'un à qui il pensait comme à une sœur, ce qui était très peu. Mais il continua de l'embrasser, sa langue explorant de façon experte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Sam pousser contre sa poitrine. Il la relâcha finalement et recula, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendant avec un air nonchalant. Son plan avait failli se retourner contre lui. Etonnamment, il avait savouré le baiser plus qu'il n'avait pensé qu'il ferait. Beaucoup plus !

« Vous embrassez très bien, Daniel, » dit Sam essoufflée. « Ce fut, à vrai dire, très agréable… mais c'était un peu comme si j'embrassais Mark. » Puis elle se mit à glousser.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » Il gloussa avec elle. « Maintenant arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et essayez de parler à Jack. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux. »

« Je ne peux pas, Daniel ! » Elle redevint sérieuse et se détourna de lui. « Que pourrais-je dire ? Désolée de vous repousser, mon Colonel, mais je fais ce que je peux pour rester saine d'esprit ? Je vous aime mais je ne peux pas vous avoir, aussi j'essaie de construire le plus grand et le plus épais mur possible entre nous ? »

« C'est un bon début. » La voix profonde de Jack transperça soudain leur solitude, et les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui en poussant un cri de surprise. Ils réalisèrent qu'il se tenait à un mètre d'eux, à peine, et tous les deux se regardèrent à nouveau, pris de panique, leurs yeux habitués maintenant à l'obscurité. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

« Rentrez au camp, Daniel. Nous arriverons sous peu, » commanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Regarder ses deux amis s'embrasser après leur conversation avait été difficile, mais pas menaçant.

« Jack, » répondit Daniel avec méfiance, ne sachant pas s'il voulait laisser Sam avec lui étant donné ce dont il avait probablement été témoin.

« Ca va aller, Daniel, » l'assura Jack. « Partez. »

Daniel hésita encore un instant, mais décida d'obéir. Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers eux, il retourna au camp. Ces deux-là avaient besoin de parler, après tout.

« Venez. Sortons d'ici marchez avec moi. Ces bois sont trop sombres pour être sûrs, » commanda-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner. Sam n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre, et elle remarqua qu'il sortait des bois mais à l'écart du camp. Il trouva bientôt un gros rocher pas très loin et s'y assit, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Il faisait maintenant totalement sombre, et il regardait tranquillement le ciel alien, se demandant pourquoi trois lunes ne fournissaient pas plus de lumière à la nuit, sachant que Sam pourrait probablement lui donner l'explication scientifique.

Sam ne s'assit pas à côté de lui. Elle resta debout un peu plus loin, passant avec gêne d'un pied sur l'autre dans la soirée froide alors qu'elle attendait nerveusement qu'il parle.

« Je vous demande pardon, Carter. Mettons ça au clair en premier. J'ai dépassé les bornes, » dit-il. Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Il regardait maintenant droit devant lui, et Sam fit deux pas en avant, encouragée par le ton doux de sa voix.

« Je vous demande pardon aussi, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. J'ai entendu suffisamment pour me rendre compte que je faisais erreur dans mes présomptions et que j'étais injuste envers vous deux. Daniel a raison, » admit-il en soupirant, ne la regardant toujours pas. « Je pensais que vous deux étiez ensemble, et j'étais jaloux. Plus que ça, j'étais en colère, bien que je n'aie aucun droit de l'être. »

Ses mots révélèrent qu'il avait été présent pendant la plus grande partie de sa discussion avec Daniel, et bien qu'elle soit épouvantée de ce qu'il avait vu, elle était aussi soulagée. Elle avait su que son intimité avec Daniel avait été un sujet douloureux depuis des mois. Oui, elle s'était rapprochée de l'archéologue dans un effort pour se distancer de son supérieur. Elle avait recherché le réconfort dans la compagnie de Daniel et un abri pour son âme égarée après leur retour de la planète des glaces, où elle avait mené une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. « Je… ne voulais pas vous blesser, » dit-elle finalement. Jack la regarda alors et remarqua qu'elle fixait le sol et frissonnait dans la nuit froide, ses bras croisés devant elle pour se protéger. Elle paraissait perdue et vulnérable, juste comme Thera avait semblé parfois. Et il se rappela qu'elle avait confessé qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Je peux demander un transfert et diriger une autre équipe. Je demanderai à Hammond de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour être son second. Je démissionnerai même, » suggéra-t-il et Sam releva sa tête pour le regarder, bouleversée.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je… nous avons besoin de vous ici, avec nous, » dit-elle secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, suppliant avec ses yeux une explication.

« Parce que… parce que je veux être avec vous. Je veux que vous soyez avec moi chaque fois que nous nous retrouverons prisonniers d'un Goa'uld, ou piégés dans une caverne, ou blessés. Je… je crois que je me sens tout simplement plus en sécurité avec vous. Je peux être brave quand vous êtes avec moi, » argumenta-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse qui montrait clairement sa peur d'être séparée de lui.

« Carter, nous ne sommes en sécurité avec personne. Nous pourrions mourir demain. Et vous êtes toujours brave, avec ou sans moi, » contra-t-il.

« Si je meurs demain, je mourrais avec vous, ou près de vous, » murmura-t-elle. Jack sourit à sa déclaration, puis il laissa tomber sa tête en signe de défaite.

« Je vous aime, Carter. Je veux que vous le sachiez avec certitude. Si nous n'avions jamais été Thera et Jonah, j'aurais peut-être pu continuer à nier à moi-même à quel point ce que je ressens pour vous est fort. Mais après ça… » Il secoua la tête. « Après ça, c'est simplement impossible. »

Un long silence suivit, mais il l'entendit alors clairement. « Je vous aime, aussi, » murmura-t-elle très doucement, sa voix se brisant. Il la regarda alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux fermés, se tenant seulement à quelques pas de lui et serrant étroitement ses bras autour d'elle dans la nuit froide. Et en dépit de sa proximité physique, il avait l'impression qu'elle était à des kilomètres. Et il ne put le supporter.

En un moment de faiblesse, repassant en boucle ses mots sincères, il se leva et effaça l'espace entre eux, l'enveloppant brusquement dans ses bras et la serrant étroitement alors qu'il la berçait, caressant doucement ses cheveux et tenant son visage strié de larmes contre son cou. « J'ai besoin de vous, Sam, » confessa-t-il, murmurant des mots qui chatouillaient son oreille et la faisaient frissonner.

Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire. Elle aussi avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait tant avoir le droit de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras à tout instant, mais elle avait peur de perdre sa présence quotidienne dans sa vie si elle succombait à la tentation. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre, » sanglota-t-elle contre son cou. « Je vous aime tellement, Jack. Je ne veux pas que ceci nous blesse. Je ne veux pas que ceci nous amène à nous détester. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais vous détester, Sam. Et je ne permettrais jamais que ceci nuise à votre carrière. Il doit y avoir un moyen. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi essayer de le trouver, » supplia-t-il. Il se recula et regarda ses yeux brillants. « S'il vous plait. »

Sam regarda dans ces yeux sombres farouchement intenses et pourtant implorants, sentit sa main calleuse empaumer son visage, son corps brûlant irradiant plus que juste la chaleur pour elle, et elle fut perdue. Elle regarda sa bouche, voulant tellement la goûter, et elle sut qu'elle céderait. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait le rejeter. « D'accord, » soupira-t-elle, et Jack eut un sourire de triomphe, juste avant que sa bouche ne réclame avidement la sienne.

Les genoux de Sam se dérobèrent un instant, mais Jack la soutint et continua de l'embrasser, serrant son corps tremblant contre le sien comme si elle allait disparaître. Il l'embrassa longtemps et profondément, toute sa passion retenue libérée en une étreinte désespérée. « Jack, » dit-elle en sanglotant quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, et le tremblement dans sa voix fut sa perte. Il s'agenouilla lentement avec elle, amenant doucement son corps entre ses jambes pour la tenir délicatement dans sa chaleur alors qu'il continuait d'explorer sensuellement sa bouche, suscitant de petits gémissements de plaisir de Sam.

Les mains de Sam étaient agrippées à sa veste un instant, et l'instant suivant elles parcouraient son dos comme elle se fondait en lui, à présent assise sur le sol entre ses genoux, s'abandonnant au maelström de sentiments qui jaillissaient du plus profond d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se perdre l'un dans l'autre en tant que Jonah et Thera. Leurs brefs moments d'intimité n'avaient permis que des étreintes rapides et des caresses fugitives. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'embrasser cet homme, à son rythme, sans pression, serait sa ruine, et aussi sauvagement agréable et hallucinant qu'elle le vivait en ce moment même.

La main baladeuse de Jack trouva soudain la brûlante jonction entre ses jambes, et elle se redressa brusquement et gémit dans sa bouche, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser là maintenant de l'intensité de la réponse de son corps. Elle crut l'avoir entendu gémir aussi, mais elle n'aurait pu le jurer. S'ils avaient été accostés par un peloton de Jaffa à cet instant, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient remarqué. Elle le sentit la caresser d'une main sûre et elle se cambra contre sa main, haletant pour respirer lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne pour attaquer son cou, embrassant et mordillant avec douceur alors qu'il continuait impitoyablement d'œuvrer sa main talentueuse sur elle. Il savait exactement où et comment la toucher, assis avec contentement sur le sol avec le corps emprisonné de Sam entre ses jambes, à présent plus à l'aise et pouvant la caresser.

« Oh, Dieu… Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix hachée contre son oreille, son cœur sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu, complètement déchaînée et ne désirant pas se calmer. Sa réponse fut de trouver à nouveau la bouche de Sam avec la sienne et de caresser encore plus fermement et plus vite, l'amenant de façon experte au bord de la jouissance en quelques secondes. Quand sa bouche quitta une fois de plus la sienne pour se retrouver sur son cou, Sam se fondit dans ses bras en tremblant, criant doucement l'intense tremblement de son orgasme, haletant et gémissant, ses yeux étroitement fermés et ses doigts serrés étroitement sur sa veste.

Jack n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique auparavant. Il la regarda avec ravissement alors que son visage se détendait lentement et que ses yeux s'ouvraient en papillotant pour regarder le ciel sombre et étoilé avec une expression perplexe, haletant pour retrouver son souffle et n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire ce qui venait de se passer. La main de Jack était toujours là, continuant de caresser doucement entre ses jambes alors qu'elle se calmait progressivement, ses jambes légèrement écartées et son colonel toujours assis sur le sol dur alors qu'il la tenait contre lui. Il commença alors à l'embrasser à nouveau, doucement et lentement, savourant chaque coup de langue, chaque petit baiser, et chaque caresse de sa langue contre la sienne.

La main de Jack semblait incapable de la quitter, mais Sam baissa finalement sa main et saisit la sienne encore une fois contre elle avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens et de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec adoration. « P… pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse. Cela avait été si soudain et inattendu, malgré le fait que cela avait été extraordinairement agréable.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… j'avais simplement besoin de le faire, » répondit-il tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. Son front se creusa d'inquiétude, « Je m'excuse si… »

« Non ! Je suis juste… curieuse, » lui dit-elle en souriant et elle caressa sa joue amoureusement.

« J'avais peut-être besoin de faire quelque chose d'assez intime pour sceller notre pacte… pour que vous ne changiez pas d'avis, » offrit-il avec un sourire idiot. Elle sourit encore plus largement à sa logique.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, sachant qu'il était probablement aussi dur que l'acier sous ses vêtements.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis bien. Retournons avant que Teal'c et Daniel ne commencent à nous chercher. » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se mit lestement sur ses pieds, la relevant avec lui. Il l'attira alors étroitement contre son corps, un bras autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers le camp. Sam était encore chancelante et fut reconnaissante de son soutien alors qu'ils retournaient au camp. Elle ne cessait de le regarder avec émerveillement, et il lui souriait simplement et embrassait son visage, son front ou son nez, visiblement fou de joie.

Teal'c les regarda arriver blottis l'un contre l'autre, et il sourit à la satisfaction qu'il détecta dans les deux officiers. Il s'était toujours interrogé sur la sagesse de la prétendue loi de non fraternisation. Il n'y avait pas une telle chose dans aucune des organisations militaires qu'il avait déjà rencontrées. A son avis, essayer de réglementer les émotions était comme d'essayer de chevaucher le vent. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé contre cette loi, respectant la vision de son peuple d'adoption et tenant sa langue chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas. Maintenant, O'Neill et le Major Carter avaient enfin décidé d'agir en accord avec leurs sentiments, et il était heureux pour eux.

Jack, ne voyant pas Daniel et présumant qu'il était allé se coucher, murmura à Teal'c. « Réveillez-moi quand ce sera mon tour, mon ami. » Il se tourna alors vers Sam, lui donna un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et la poussa vers la tente de Daniel. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin qu'ils n'étaient déjà allés jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qu'ils allaient faire à propos de leur situation. La seule chose qu'il savait pour certaine était qu'il garderait Sam Carter dans sa vie, et pas seulement en tant que son second.

« Mon Colonel, » appela-t-elle en hésitant, détestant se séparer de lui.

« Demain, » promit-il avec douceur, « et c'est 'Jack' à partir de maintenant. » Elle sourit et acquiesça. Elle s'esquiva alors dans la tente et s'installa confortablement dans le sac de couchage. Daniel était déjà endormi, et elle fut contente de ne pas avoir à verbaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était encore étourdie, troublée et inquiète, mais follement excitée à l'idée d'un possible futur avec Jack. Son corps vibrait encore des caresses inattendues et brûlantes de Jack. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder l'équipe intacte et poursuivre quand même une relation avec elle, mais elle lui faisait implicitement confiance, et il avait promis d'essayer. Avec cette pensée, le souvenir des mains agiles de Jack, et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'endormit finalement.

Le lendemain matin, le temps qu'elle sorte de la tente, Jack et Teal'c faisaient leurs paquets et finissaient le petit déjeuner. Jack n'avait réveillé ni Daniel ni Sam pour leur tour de garde, et Sam se demanda s'il avait dormi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissant le geste pour ce qu'il était, une manière à la Jack O'Neill de dire 'je suis désolé' à ses deux amis. L'archéologue gémissait et suppliait pour du café, aussi elle haussa les épaules en regardant son supérieur et servit Daniel une tasse alors qu'il s'asseyait près du feu. « Alors est-ce que vous avez parlé ? » demanda-t-il indiscrètement.

« Oui, Daniel, » répondit Jack patiemment, faisant à Sam un petit sourire amusé.

« Et ? » encouragea l'archéologue.

« Et tout va bien, Daniel, » répondit Sam, faisant un grand sourire à Jack.

« Aw, allez ! C'est tout ? » se plaignit Daniel.

« Vous devrez attendre et voir, d'accord ? » répliqua Sam sans pitié, et s'occupa de démonter et ranger la tente. Jack eut un petit rire à l'expression chagrinée de son ami et éteignit le feu.

« Rentrons, les enfants. Il y a une affaire urgente qui attend chez nous, » annonça-t-il énigmatiquement. Daniel le regarda et sourit, plein d'espoir que ce qu'il soupçonnait soit pour de bon.

« Il était temps ! » fut son dernier commentaire avant de se lever et de se préparer à partir.

Ils mirent moins longtemps pour retourner à la porte ce matin-là, étant donné que leur marche était maintenant en grande partie en descente. Daniel continua de discuter et de taquiner Sam tout le long du chemin, posant des questions impertinentes, se moquant d'elle chaque fois qu'il la faisait rougir, et se retrouvant complètement frustré par son refus de partager davantage d'information.

Cette fois, Jack les ignora joyeusement, souriant de temps en temps aux questions de Daniel, souhaitant pouvoir y répondre, et faisant comme un parent extrêmement patient confronté aux pitreries d'un enfant. Teal'c avait une expression inhabituellement détendue sur le visage et souriait vraiment avec Jack en quelques occasions, mais s'abstint de dire ou de demander quelque chose.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour au SGC, juste à l'heure, ils passèrent les tests médicaux à l'infirmerie puis se rendirent à la salle de briefing pour le débriefing habituel. Ce fut, pour l'essentiel, Daniel qui parla. Il fit un compte rendu des découvertes, lesquelles n'étaient pas très intéressantes, et il radota sur les possibles origines des ruines et du peuple de P5X-678.

Le Général Hammond écouta consciencieusement et nota les informations nécessaires pour son rapport mais ne manqua pas le fait que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sam Carter était assise à côté de son supérieur et qu'ils se jetaient sans cesse des regards. Il aurait décrit l'expression de Jack de rêveuse s'il ne connaissait pas mieux l'homme, et le Major Carter paraissait à la fois nerveuse et heureuse. La possible raison de ses observations le frappa au bout des premières minutes du débriefing, et il lui prit toute sa retenue professionnelle pour ne pas l'interrompre prématurément et convoquer les deux officiers dans son bureau pour leur passer un savon.

Jack, cependant, le battit sur le fil. A la seconde où Hammond les congédia, Jack demanda un entretien privé. Le général soupira de résignation et acquiesça, faisant signe à l'homme de le suivre dans son bureau et de fermer la porte. Il remarqua la façon dont le Major Carter traîna à la porte de la salle de briefing mais partit finalement quand le Dr. Jackson l'invita à déjeuner.

Le général Hammond était prêt pour les habituelles bravades et impudences du Colonel O'Neill alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de l'officier. Il n'était donc pas préparé à la question respectueuse et sérieuse quand elle arriva brusquement. « Monsieur, pourrais-je vous parler pendant quelques minutes comme à un ami avant que je ne vous parle comme à mon supérieur ? »

Le général ne put que sourire. Il devait le reconnaître au Colonel. Il l'avait désarmé par ces quelques mots. « Bien sûr, Jack. Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

« J'ai besoin de votre aide sur quelque chose, George. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'ai affaire habituellement, et je respecte votre opinion en tant qu'homme et en tant qu'ami plus qu'en tant que mon supérieur. J'ai un problème. »

« Est-ce que ça concerne le Major Carter ? »

« Oui… comment avez-vous su ? » Jack fut surpris et gêné.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Jack. Et j'ai attendu cette conversation depuis presqu'un an, depuis l'incident za'tarc, » répondit l'aîné avec un soupir d'acceptation.

« Janet vous en a parlé ? » Le ton de Jack était à présent choqué.

« Non… pas vraiment. Elle fut en fait inhabituellement vague dans son rapport en ce qui concernait le test za'tarc fait sur vous et Sam. Et quand j'ai posé des questions précises, elle a refusé de répondre et m'a demandé de m'adresser directement à vous. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander plus, » conclut le général avec un sourire entendu.

« Je vois. Donc vous saviez. » Jack s'adossa sur son siège et prit une profonde respiration.

« Bien sûr que je savais. J'ai su probablement avant vous, » dit-il avec un petit rire.

« Quoi ? » Le Général Hammond rit carrément à cette réponse. L'expression sur le visage du colonel était impayable.

« J'ai vu les étincelles voler entre vous deux à l'instant même où vous vous êtes rencontrés dans la salle de briefing il y a de cela toutes ces années. Elle était intimidée par vous, mais déterminée à gagner votre respect. Et vous ne saviez pas si vous deviez lui botter les fesses hors de la salle ou bondir sur la table et l'embrasser ! »

« Etais-je si transparent ? » dit Jack en grimaçant.

« Pour moi, oui. Mais il faut dire que j'ai un don pour lire les gens. Laissez-moi vous dire que je suis fier de vous deux pour le professionnalisme dont vous avez fait preuve toutes ces années, mettant toujours le devoir avant vos sentiments. Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je savais que vous céderiez un jour. Et c'était vous, pas elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de tête à son cadet.

« Vous saviez ça, aussi ? » demanda Jack, ne cessant de changer de position sur son siège.

« Vous êtes celui connu pour briser le règlement, Jack. Sam ne l'a jamais fait. »

« Nous n'avons pas… vraiment… brisé le règlement… pas encore, » essaya d'expliquer Jack, péniblement embarrassé de discuter de ce problème avec un homme qui méritait tout son respect et sa dévotion.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, » dit le général en soupirant avec soulagement, se détendant dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour nous ? » demanda Jack d'un ton découragé.

« Non. Parce que cela me prouve simplement que vous prenez ceci sérieusement, comme vous le devez, » répondit Hammond avec sérieux.

« Je réalise ce que ceci pourrait faire à sa carrière. Et la dernière chose que je veux est de la blesser. » Il ajouta alors, « Et je ne veux pas que son père me tue. »

Hammond sourit à la dernière remarque mais redevint sérieux. « C'est une situation très délicate, Jack. Que voulez-vous faire ? » Le commandant avait besoin de comprendre où en était le colonel avant de pouvoir poursuivre la conversation.

« Je la veux dans ma vie. Je ferai tout ce que j'ai à faire pour accomplir cela. Mais je ne veux pas casser l'équipe. Ou… devrais-je dire, ELLE ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas que l'équipe change. Elle veut continuer à être avec SG1 et elle ne veut pas d'un autre commandant. »

« C'est… » commença le Général Hammond, secouant la tête.

« Je vous en prie, George ! Réfléchissons. Il doit y avoir une faille, un précédent, un détail technique, quelque chose ! » La sincère détresse dans les yeux de son cadet rendit le général pensif, mais il avait déjà réfléchi à ce problème et aux solutions possibles, et toutes impliquaient un transfert de quelque sorte.

« Je ne pense pas, Jack. » Il détestait le dire, mais il le devait. Il n'avait aucune connaissance d'une exception au règlement.

« Eh bien, même s'il n'y en a pas ! Est-ce que rien ne vous est venu à l'esprit qui pourrait nous aider ? » Jack croyait fermement que les règles étaient faites pour être brisées sous des circonstances appropriées, et il refusait d'abandonner.

Le Général Hammond réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Il soupira d'une voix fatiguée puis il regarda le téléphone rouge posé sur le bureau et dit, « Je dois passer un coup de fil. Et ça prendra peut-être plus longtemps que vous ne voulez attendre, » avertit-il.

« J'attendrai aussi longtemps que nécessaire. J'ai déjà attendu des années. Mais s'il vous plait, comprenez ceci, George. Je l'aime. Ceci n'est pas qu'une simple aventure. Je veux l'épouser. Et je ne laisserai rien se mettre sur mon chemin. Elle ne sera peut-être pas heureuse avec ça, mais je renoncerai à SG1 et même au SGC si nécessaire. » Cela éveilla visiblement les craintes du vieil homme, et il protesta.

« Jack, vous ne pensez pas cela. Vous savez combien vous êtes important au programme. La planète a besoin de vous ! »

« Personne n'est indispensable, George. Je pourrais mourir demain et les choses continueraient sans moi. Personne ne se rappellera même combien j'étais 'important' au programme après quelques mois. Je ne renoncerai pas à Sam. Elle est trop importante pour moi. Et garder SG1 intact est important pour elle. » Jack était inflexible, et George Hammond reconnaissait un homme amoureux quand il en voyait un. L'amour pouvait déplacer des montagnes, disait-on. Maintenant il faisait face à un homme prêt et désirant faire cela et plus si nécessaire.

« Je comprends. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi quelques jours. Je peux peut-être convaincre nos supérieurs que le SGC a besoin de quelques latitudes, étant donné la nature et le secret de ses missions. » Le général n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais il désirait essayer n'importe quoi dans sa tentative de garder sa meilleure équipe intacte et heureuse. La faiblesse qu'il avait à la fois pour le colonel assis en face de lui et pour la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée comme une adolescente brillante et dégingandée il y a de cela toutes ces années jouait aussi une part importante dans sa décision de les aider.

« Merci, George. Maintenant je m'adresse à vous en tant que mon supérieur. Monsieur, je vous informe, comme mon devoir le commande, que j'ai des sentiments pour mon second. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne permettrai pas à ces sentiments d'interférer avec les décisions de commandement, et que la performance de SG1 ne sera pas affectée. Je laisse la décision dans vos mains, et j'en supporterai les conséquences. J'explorerai toutes mes options si cela devenait nécessaire. »

La dernière phrase fut dite lentement et d'un ton qui en disait long, et le Général Hammond ne manqua pas les implications. Le Colonel O'Neill n'avait aucune intention de renoncer au Major Carter. Il quitterait le programme d'abord.

« Très bien, fiston. Vous pouvez vous retirer, » répondit-il doucement.

« Merci, Monsieur. » Après cela, Jack se leva, salua et partit. Il se dirigea directement vers le labo de Sam mais le trouva vide. Aussi il se dirigea vers le mess, où il trouva ses trois coéquipiers assis autour d'une table en train de déjeuner.

« Vous aviez faim, n'est-ce pas ? Pouviez pas m'attendre ? » se plaignit-il en s'asseyant, s'étant procuré un sandwich et un verre de lait.

« Désolé, Jack, » dit Daniel la bouche pleine de tarte. « Nous étions affamés, et nous ne savions pas combien de temps il vous faudrait ou si vous en sortiriez même vivant, aussi nous avons commencé sans vous. » Sam gloussa en entendant cela, puis regarda Jack avec espoir. Il répondit à son regard interrogateur par un regard amoureux, souhaitant pouvoir lui dire tout de sa conversation avec Hammond. Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, aussi il avait décidé de ne pas tout lui dire.

« Eh biiien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il vous a passé un savon ? » interrogea un Daniel curieux.

« Pas ici, Daniel, » répondit Jack, prenant une bouchée de son sandwich, son visage impassible fermement en place.

« Le suspens est en train de me tuer ! » se plaignit le jeune homme, juste comme il s'attaquait à nouveau à sa tarte.

« Oui ! Je vois ça ! » Sam gloussa alors qu'elle le regardait engloutir une énorme cuillérée de tarte. Puis les trois coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire quand Teal'c glissa sa part de tarte par-dessus l'archéologue.

Plus tard, sur leur chemin vers le labo de Sam, Jack saisit brièvement sa main et demanda, « Chinois ou pizza ? Je viendrai vers 1900. »

« Chinois. Ne sois pas en retard ! » le prévint-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il s'arrêtait à sa porte. Il ne prévoyait pas de rester. Ils devaient être extrêmement discrets maintenant.

« Tu vas être du type tyrannique, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'as aucune idée… Monsieur, » répondit-elle d'un ton suave, et le laissa debout à la porte.

ooo

**A exactement 1900 heures ce soir-là**

Jack ne put s'empêcher le sourire niais sur son visage quand Sam ouvrit la porte d'entrée vêtue d'un short noir très court et un top rouge. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, pas de bijoux à l'exception de minuscules boucles d'oreilles, pas de maquillage, et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés. Mais elle était belle à croquer.

« Désolée ! Je nettoyais un peu. La maison était trop en désordre pour de la compagnie. » Elle était simplement trop adorable !

« Je ne suis pas de la compagnie, je suis ton homme. Tu n'as pas besoin de nettoyer pour moi, » expliqua-t-il patiemment. Sam eut un sourire éclatant à son affirmation, refermant la porte et enveloppant ses longs bras autour de son cou. Malgré les deux sacs qui pendaient des mains de Jack, il étreignit son dos.

« J'aime t'entendre dire ça, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, et lui donna un doux baiser. Jack se perdit dans la sensation, suivant ses lèvres alors qu'elle mettait fin au baiser, se sentant idiot quand elle lui sourit avec condescendance, s'amusant immensément de sa transe.

« Oui… eh bien… moi, aussi, » dit-il en essayant de se reprendre, déglutissant difficilement et s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Mais nous devons être sage jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une réponse du Général Hammond. » Sam perdit son sourire, rappelée à leur situation précaire, et lâcha son cou et l'aida avec les sacs de nourriture.

« Je sais. Mangeons ! » répondit-elle avec entrain en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle voulait que rien ne gâche leur moment ensemble. Elle était trop heureuse pour avoir des pensées lugubres à cet instant.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack, ayant déjà expliqué à Sam qu'il avait fait leur demande à Hammond et qu'ils devaient attendre une réponse, ce qui pourrait peut-être prendre du temps, sirotait une bière, confortablement installé sur le canapé.

« Et s'ils essaient de nous transférer, Jack ? » Sam posa finalement la question qui l'avait tourmentée toute la soirée.

« Alors, je démissionnerai, » dit-il d'un ton résolu.

« Comment cela serait-il mieux ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Tu dois me faire confiance. Si je démissionne, ça fera du bruit. Et je reviendrai, » dit-il d'un ton sibyllin.

Sam le fixa, se demandant comment il comptait faire cela, et elle commença à secouer la tête. « Jack, s'il te plait… » mais il l'interrompit.

« Fais-moi juste... confiance, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux, sa main serrant la sienne étroitement. « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Jack. Je te confierai ma vie, » répondit-elle avec sincérité. Il lui sourit puis il la rassura.

« Il y n'y a pas de retour possible pour nous, Sam. Je réussirai. Je te promets, » dit-il avec conviction. Et malgré ses doutes, elle lui sourit et embrassa à nouveau ses douces lèvres. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup plus, mais elle refusait de renoncer à l'embrasser.

ooo

**Vendredi matin, trois jours plus tard **

« Je suis désolé, Jack. J'ai essayé. Le Président était plus que désireux de vous donner et au reste du SGC une dispense pour permettre une flexibilité à la loi de non-fraternisation, mais ses conseillers militaires ont été inflexibles. Il a suggéré que le Major Carter soit transférée dans une autre base pour que vous deux puissiez poursuivre une relation personnelle. A la fois le Pentagone et la Zone 51 ont très envie de l'avoir. » Le Général Hammond était aussi mal à l'aise que Jack l'avait jamais vu, aussi il se sentit très mal pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Le vieil homme ne méritait pas ça, mais Jack était déterminé. Il sortit lentement une feuille de papier pliée de sa poche et la tendit au général.

« Alors c'est avec regret, mon Général, que je dois renoncer à mon poste au SGC, prenant effet à la fin de ce jour. Je vais à nouveau essayer le chemin de la retraite. » Jack se leva, une expression de marbre sur le visage et se prépara à saluer et à partir. Mais le Général Hammond lui lança un appel, tenant la démission de Jack comme si c'était un animal venimeux.

« Jack, je vous en prie, reconsidérez votre décision. Ne pas être là du tout sera pire que d'avoir Sam servir ailleurs. Comment ceci peut-elle être une bonne solution. »

« Risquer ma peau tous les jours pour des gens qui me refusent une opportunité d'avoir à nouveau une vie ne me semble pas une offre juste. Le Major Carter devra décider pour elle-même ce qu'elle voudra faire : soit rester avec SG1 sous les ordres d'un autre commandant, soit être transférée à la Zone 51 ou au Pentagone. Franchement, je préférerais qu'elle quitte SG1 que d'avoir un autre commandant protéger ses arrières. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est une conversation que vous devrez avoir avec elle. » Jack soupira alors avec regret, et son ton s'adoucit. « Je suis désolé, George. Je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire. » Il salua ensuite respectueusement et quitta le bureau calmement.

George Hammond n'avait vraiment pas anticipé ce résultat. Il avait espéré que Jack O'Neill continuerait de mettre son devoir avant son cœur et qu'il serait capable de négocier un compromis, mais il était déçu. Il ne pouvait pas, honnêtement, le blâmer, mais il était quand même déçu. Il soupira, frottant sa tête nue avec consternation, et commença par appeler le président pour l'informer de la décision de Jack. L'homme n'allait pas être content.

Dans le même temps, Jack s'approcha du labo de Sam. Il resta debout à la porte alors qu'il la regardait silencieusement travailler. Se tenant là, visualisant chaque détail de la femme extraordinaire qu'il aimait, complètement absorbée dans un bidule et si belle malgré son uniforme masculin et ses bottes de combat, il fut certain que sa course d'action était la bonne. Il savait qu'elle allait être dévastée par la nouvelle, mais elle avait promis de lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il essaya de se détendre et de sourire avant d'attirer son attention. Les choses importantes d'abord. « Coucou, ma belle, » appela-t-il doucement.

La tête de Sam se releva brusquement de surprise, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent immédiatement et un sourire éclatant illumina la pièce quand elle vit qui se tenait à la porte. Jack entra et s'avança nonchalamment à ses côtés, ses mains prudemment cachées dans ses poches. « Salut, Jack, » répondit-elle timidement. Elle s'habituait encore à l'appeler par son prénom et c'était difficile de se rappeler à le faire, mais elle aimait l'expression de son visage quand elle le faisait.

« Je suis ici pour te donner quelque chose. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le type le plus classique ou romantique du coin, mais tu sembles être aveugle à tous mes autres défauts, alors… » Il hésita, souriant avec gêne. « En tout cas, ceci est pour toi. J'espère que tu diras oui parce que je vais définitivement continuer à demander tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, et ça pourrait vraiment être lassant, et ce très rapidement. »

Il avait soigneusement placé une petite boîte noire devant elle sur son bureau. Sam devint très pâle et retint sa respiration, fixant l'écrin. « Jack, » souffla-t-elle finalement, puis le regarda avec appréhension. « Mais… nous ne savons pas encore… » commença-t-elle à protester d'une voix hésitante.

« Je me fiche de ce qui arrivera. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible pour nous. Et je le pensais. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je te connais, tu me connais, nous nous aimons depuis une éternité… s'il te plait… dis oui, » répondit-il d'une voix douce et sérieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Sam regarda à nouveau le petit écrin noir et le souleva, les doigts tremblants, jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une magnifique bague en diamant, lequel lançait des éclats sous la faible lumière de son labo, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, enchantée par sa prévenance. Une bague faite de minuscules diamants taillés, qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement la Porte des étoiles, entouraient le gros diamant au milieu.

Elle n'hésita pas. Elle sortit la bague de l'écrin et la passa à son doigt. Puis elle se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire rempli d'adoration sur son visage. « Peu importe ce qui arrivera… oui. » Puis elle s'avança vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il baissa sa tête, souleva son menton de son index, et l'embrassa, au diable les caméras de surveillance. Et il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa, et l'embrassa, encore et encore.

ooo

**Le lendemain matin **

« Thor, mon pote. Sympa à vous de passer si vite après mon appel. » Jack cligna des yeux en regardant le petit alien gris qui se tenait à côté de son lit à 0200 heures. Sam était parfaitement endormie à côté de lui, épuisée après un très tardif, ardent et satisfaisant rapport sexuel. Jack trouva et mit rapidement, mais silencieusement, son boxer.

« J'étais dans le voisinage, O'Neill. J'aurais pu être là plus tôt mais… vous étiez occupé. Comment puis-je vous aider ? » répondit son ami, ses grands yeux noirs jetant des coups d'œil à côté de Jack mais se réfrénant de faire des commentaires sur la blonde nue sous les couvertures.

« Rien de sérieux, Thor. Mais… sortons pour ne pas la réveiller, » murmura-t-il en montrant sa partenaire dans le lit.

« Je vois que vous avez à présent accompli un important objectif de plus, O'Neill, » répondit Thor en suivant son grand ami hors de la chambre.

« Le plus important des objectifs, Thor, du moins en ce qui me concerne. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et vous rendre le petit bidule que vous m'aviez donné pour vous appeler en cas d'urgence. Le voici, » expliqua Jack en retirant un objet lisse et translucide en forme d'œuf de la veste suspendue dans le couloir. Il l'avait récupéré au SGC plus tôt cet après-midi, avant son départ définitif. « Vous aurez à le donner à celui qui me remplacera, qui qu'il soit, en tant que second du SGC, ou vous pourrez le donner au Général Hammond si vous préférez. La décision vous appartient. Vous me l'avez donné, aussi j'ai pensé que je devais vous le redonner personnellement, étant donné les circonstances. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, O'Neill ? » demanda Thor, clignant ses yeux sombres en regardant son ami humain.

« Je ne serai plus là, Thor. En suivant mon cœur et pour pouvoir avoir Sam Carter dans ma vie en tant que ma… compagne, j'ai dû renoncer à travailler au SGC. Le règlement ne permet pas que nous continuions à travailler tous les deux ensemble, et je n'ai pas pu obtenir l'approbation de mes supérieurs pour briser le règlement. » Jack s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine et attendit que Thor assimile cette information.

« Cela… n'est pas acceptable, O'Neill, » répondit finalement le petit alien. « Gardez ceci jusqu'à ce que j'ai abordé le problème avec le Général Hammond, » dit-il en tendant son bras grêle pour redonner l'appareil à Jack.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas, mon ami. Je ne travaille plus au SGC, donc je n'ai aucun droit de l'avoir. Aujourd'hui… ou devrais-je dire, hier fut ma dernière journée. Et la décision ne dépend pas de Hammond, non plus. Le Président a rejeté ma demande. Donc il n'y a pas lieu d'embêter le Général avec ça. »

Thor ne répondit pas. La créature s'approcha simplement de Jack, prit la grande main dans sa petite main grise, et plaça l'appareil de communication dans sa paume. Puis il disparut en un flash de lumière. Jack sourit, se demandant quand son téléphone se mettrait à sonner.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors d'espoir comme ses pensées retournaient avec enchantement à la sirène blonde qui était en train de réchauffer son lit. Après tant d'années de célibat, de désir ardent et de solitude, elle était là. Et elle était là pour rester. Elle avait été très claire sur cela plus tôt dans la soirée.

_« Je démissionnerai aussi, » avait-elle proposé en finissant le dîner qu'ils avaient préparé. « Aussi longtemps que tu feras toute la cuisine. C'était délicieux ! » Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire taquin._

_« Je suis content que tu aimes mes steaks, mais tu ne peux pas démissionner. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je t'ai dit que ça n'affecterait pas ta carrière, » avait-il répondu en recouvrant sa main avec la sienne._

_« Tout à coup ma carrière ne me semble plus aussi vitale. Je peux continuer à travailler au SGC en tant que civile, s'ils veulent de moi. Tu le pourrais aussi ! » avait-elle suggéré, ses yeux pleins d'espoir._

_« Tu as une brillante carrière devant toi. Tu seras général, un jour. Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu ne le seras pas. Ce n'est pas fini, Sam. Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance, tu te rappelles ? » Il lui avait souri de manière encourageante._

_« Jack, s'il te plait, dis-moi juste ce que tu as l'intention de faire. L'incertitude me rend folle ! » avait supplié Sam de façon charmante, ses lèvres roses faisant la moue et surprenant Jack avec l'inattendue tactique féminine. Néanmoins, il ne capitula pas._

_« Fais-moi… juste… confiance, » avait-il répété._

_« Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Et je t'aime… plus que tu ne peux même imaginer, » avait-elle ajouté timidement en serrant ses doigts, sa bague de fiançailles scintillant sur sa main._

_« Si tu m'aimes moitié autant que je t'aime, alors je me considérerais chanceux, » avait-il répondu, ses yeux s'adoucissant sur ses traits. Sam avait semblé hypnotisée pendant quelques instants. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire ses yeux aussi facilement qu'un livre après tant d'années de conversations silencieuses dans des pièces surpeuplées. Ses yeux pouvaient exprimer le rire et la tendresse, le danger et la menace, la peine et la souffrance, ou devenir froids de colère et de jalousie. Là maintenant, il savait qu'ils étaient pleins d'amour et de désir pour elle._

_Elle avait semblé avoir pris une décision. Elle s'était levée, s'avançant doucement à ses côtés, et avait laissé sa main libre se perdre dans ses cheveux courts, caressant doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Jack avait levé les yeux sur elle, lesquels exprimaient à cet instant quelque chose de plus que l'amour et le désir. Dès que sa main l'avait touché, ses yeux avaient scintillé de ferveur, et son autre main était venue à sa taille, la tenant fermement mais avec précaution, ne voulant pas la bousculer._

_Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous son court t-shirt rose, et sa main avait démangé de disparaître sous le vêtement pour rechercher des frontières encore plus douces. Lorsque le visage de Sam s'était abaissé vers le sien, ses lèvres cherchant avidement les siennes, sa main avait succombé à la tentation. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs langues jouant avec celle de l'autre et leurs souffles devenant hachés d'excitation, sa main avait trouvé un sein souple et chaud, et la main de Sam avait agrippé son cou alors qu'elle haletait de plaisir._

_« Fais-moi l'amour, Jack, » avait-elle commandé d'une voix rauque, soudain très confiante dans sa nouvelle relation avec son ancien supérieur, et il avait sauté sur ses pieds en un instant, effrayé qu'elle ne revienne à la raison à tout moment. Pressant son corps contre le sien alors que sa bouche dévorait la sienne à nouveau, sa main avait quitté son sein pour caresser son dos soyeux sous son t-shirt. Ne voulant pas la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et pris par une soudaine urgence, il l'avait soulevée comme un bébé et s'était dirigé avec elle vers sa chambre, déposant pendant tout ce temps des pluies de baisers sur son visage alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules et lui retournait chaque baiser._

_Faire l'amour à Sam Carter avait été le point culminant de ses rêves, et aussi outrageusement agréable qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Elle lui avait révélé une facette d'elle qu'il n'avait que soupçonnée. Elle avait été sauvage de passion, insouciante des exigences de son propre corps, et très expressive dans son plaisir. Sa retenue typique avait été libérée dès l'instant où ils étaient tombés sur le lit ensemble et que les mains impatientes de Sam avaient commencé à arracher ses vêtements en une ruée précipitée pour atteindre sa peau nue._

_Les mains de Sam, douces et effrontées, n'avaient pas hésité à le toucher partout, caressant et pinçant alors que sa bouche déposait une traînée de baisers brûlants et que sa langue dansait en taquinant ses seins. Faire l'amour à Sam Carter avait brisé une digue de sentiments réprimés que Jack pensait morts en lui. Elle l'avait, avec ses tendres et ardentes caresses, fait se sentir désiré et adoré, quelque chose qui le déroutait encore mais le rendait délirant de joie. _

_Elle avait supplié et plaidé, sa voix cassée par l'émotion comme il avait tenté de prendre son temps et de savourer le moment, ne voulant pas le terminer trop rapidement. Mais il avait cédé à ses demandes et l'avait prise presque brutalement, s'enfonçant en elle avec un plaisir sauvage, criant son nom et empoignant sa chair avec une telle force que cela laisserait des marques, tout comme elle l'encourageait à continuer, ses cris de passion lui faisant savoir qu'elle savourait tout à fait le violent assaut sur son magnifique et puissant corps._

_Quand ils s'écroulèrent finalement, haletants pour reprendre leur souffle, hébétés par l'intensité de leur rapport, Sam avait gloussé contre sa poitrine._

_« J'espère sincèrement que tu ris avec moi et non de moi, » avait-il grondé essoufflé._

_Son menton s'était alors posé sur sa clavicule, son visage très proche du sien, et elle avait répondu, « Je ris parce que… si j'avais su comment ce serait de faire l'amour avec Jack O'Neill… je n'aurais jamais attendu aussi longtemps. » Elle luttait aussi pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant encore la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. _

_« Vraiment ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire suffisant._

_« Je veux dire… WOW ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, ses yeux étincelants de rire et de joie._

_« Wow à toi aussi ! » lui avait-il dit en souriant avec chaleur, ses mains caressant son dos alors qu'elle reposait sur lui. « Tu te transformes en une petite sorcière au lit ! » avait-il taquiné._

_Elle avait enfoncé son pouce dans sa poitrine feignant d'être insultée, mais elle avait alors murmuré, « Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime, Jack O'Neill ? » Ses doigts avaient taquiné doucement ses poils argentés sur sa poitrine, ramenant à nouveau son corps à la vie._

_« Tu peux le dire encore si tu veux, » avait-il répondu d'une voix rauque. « Ou encore mieux, tu peux me montrer à nouveau, » avait-il suggéré alors que ses mains avaient agrippé sa taille et l'avaient tirée contre lui pour que sa bouche puisse atteindre ses pointes roses._

_« Je t'aime, Jack, » avait-elle répondu docilement, sa voix entrecoupée alors que la bouche de Jack jouait avec la pointe d'un sein. « Et rien ne va me séparer de toi… jamais ! » avait-elle promis avec ferveur comme ses bras saisissaient sa tête et que son cou s'arquait d'un plaisir absolu. _

_« Et je ne renoncerais pas à toi, Sam. Tu peux compter sur ça, » avait-il promis en retour. Ils avaient fait l'amour à nouveau, cette fois lentement et tendrement, prenant leur temps et se murmurant des mots d'adoration. Puis ils s'étaient endormis draps et membres emmêlés, merveilleusement satisfaits et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

ooo

**0400 heures, Washington, DC**

« M. le Président, » continuait-il d'entendre alors que lentement il commençait à prendre conscience du fait que l'étrange voix près de son oreille ne faisait pas partie de son rêve. « Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous. Nous avons des problèmes urgents dont nous devons discuter. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement pour trouver deux grands yeux, ressemblant à ceux d'un hamster, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se réveilla brusquement mais, merci aux années de pratique à contrôler ses émotions et de paraître imperturbable sous les circonstances les plus catastrophiques, il ne cria pas et ne réveilla pas la Première Dame, qui dormait paisiblement à son côté.

« Bon Dieu ! Thor, est-ce que c'est vous ? » murmura-t-il. Il se redressa rapidement et balança ses jambes sur le sol en se frottant les yeux. « Vous auriez pu me donner une crise cardiaque, Thor. »

« Je vous demande pardon, mais ceci ne peut pas attendre. Pouvons-nous parler ? » répondit le petit alien d'une voix douce, tout à fait conscient que l'homme ne voulait pas réveiller et effrayer sa femme.

« Bien sûr ! Passons dans la salle de bain, » suggéra le Président des Etats-Unis. Il ne voulait pas avoir les hommes de sa sécurité alertés ou alarmés, et les cris de sa femme feraient certainement cela si elle se réveillait et trouvait un être gris d'un mètre de hauteur à côté de son lit.

Une fois dans la grande salle de bain attenante, le Président s'assit sur un confortable tabouret et en offrit un à Thor. Le petit alien sauta dessus lestement et regarda le puissant homme. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Thor ? » demanda poliment le Président. Ses conseillers ne seraient pas heureux d'apprendre que le petit Asgard pouvait si facilement et volontiers envahir son intimité au milieu de la nuit. Ils connaissaient tous la technologie Asgard, mais cela ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit que la sécurité du Président était gravement compromise avec de tels alliés.

« Je suis ici pour faire quelque chose pour vous, M. le Président, » répondit le petit être gris. « Je dois vous empêcher de faire une grave erreur. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Thor ? » demanda le Président, bien qu'il eût déjà commencé à soupçonner la raison pour laquelle il avait la visite d'un alien au milieu de la nuit, juste quelques heures après sa conversation avec un Général Hammond hébété.

« Vous avez pris une décision qui a résulté en l'absence du Colonel O'Neill de votre programme Porte des étoiles. Je me suis entretenu avec le Grand Conseil Asgard, et il a été décidé que le Colonel O'Neill est vital pour la continuation de l'alliance entre le peuple Asgard et le vôtre. Il doit être rétabli à son poste de second, ou mieux, en tant que Commandant Suprême de votre base de la Porte des étoiles. »

« Je vois. Est-ce qu'il vous a incité à faire ça ? Je connais le bonhomme et… » commença à demander le Président avec suspicion.

« Le Colonel O'Neill m'a simplement informé qu'il n'était plus notre liaison avec le programme Porte des étoiles en raison de sa nouvelle relation avec son second, le Major Carter. Il a tenté de me rendre l'appareil de communication qui était à sa garde. Cela nous déconcerte qu'une décision personnelle telle que la sienne, dans laquelle nous voyons un grand bénéfice pour la race humaine, puisse être la cause de son éviction de votre programme. »

« Les choses sont compliquées, Thor. Mais, que voulez-vous dire par 'grand bénéfice pour la race humaine' ? » demanda avec curiosité le politicien.

« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont tous les deux des spécimens supérieurs de la race humaine. Et comprenez bien cela, étant donné le nombre d'années pendant lesquelles nous avons étudié votre race, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. Le Colonel O'Neill porte le gène des Anciens, ce qui est le cas de très peu d'entre vous, et est un spécimen mâle extraordinairement évolué. Ceci ne vous semble peut-être pas évident lors d'une conversation occasionnelle, mais son accomplissement prouve qu'il l'est. Les capacités du Major Carter et sa supériorité sont plus évidentes, mais elle est capable d'encore plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Son intelligence n'est qu'une partie de ce qui rend ce spécimen femelle spécial. Sa compréhension intuitive de problèmes qui échappent encore à l'humanité n'est que les signes extérieurs de son vrai potentiel. Ce serait manquer de vision et imprudent d'empêcher deux spécimens comme eux de produire une descendance. »

Le Président regarda le petit alien pensivement pendant quelques instants. Il hocha alors la tête, un sourire effaçant lentement ses traits sévères. « Je comprends, Thor. Vous me dites au fond que le Grand Conseil Asgard encourage l'union de Jack O'Neill avec Samantha Carter, qu'il exige que le Colonel O'Neill continue d'être notre représentant, et que tout autre remplaçant serait inacceptable. »

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu éclaircir cela, M. le Président. »

« Absolument, Thor, absolument. Merci beaucoup d'avoir résolu ce problème pour moi. Croyez-moi, je n'ai rien contre le fait que le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter produisent une descendance, mais mes mains étaient liées. Maintenant, vous m'avez donné les moyens de les délier. Je m'occuperai de ce problème aujourd'hui. »

« Nous apprécions votre compréhension et coopération, M. le Président. Je serai tout près si vous avez besoin de moi pour présenter notre demande de manière plus solennelle. Je vous laisserai cette décision. Le Colonel O'Neill peut me contacter si nécessaire, » offrit l'Asgard, faisant bien comprendre que Jack O'Neill, pour autant qu'il était concerné, restait son contact avec la Terre.

« Merci, Thor. Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais sentez-vous libre de rendre visite quand vous souhaitez. Essayez juste de le faire en privé, comme cette nuit, » dit-il en souriant au petit gars.

« Je comprends parfaitement, M. le Président, » acquiesça Thor. Puis il disparut en un flash de lumière qui laissa le Président avec une vision pleine d'étoiles clignotantes.

« O'Neill, sacré vaurien. J'aurais dû savoir que vous n'alliez pas vous laisser faire, » marmonna-t-il amusé alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain pour prendre le téléphone.

ooo

**Colorado Springs, plus tard ce samedi matin **

Des baisers délicats remontant le long de son épine dorsale et atteignant sa nuque le fit frissonner alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, le poids du corps souple reposant contre lui lui rappelant que les rêves agréables qu'il avait eus n'étaient pas du tout des rêves. Une langue humide, brûlante commença à lécher son cou, et de douces lèvres se mirent à mordiller son lobe, et malgré la douloureuse érection sur laquelle il était étendu, il refusa de bouger espérant davantage de tendres soins.

Un peu plus tard, un doux grognement de frustration l'avertit qu'il dépassait les bornes. Sa main effrontée vint alors jouer et elle atteignit ses fesses nues, commençant à se frayer un chemin en chatouillant entre ses jambes. « D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis réveillé, » dit-il se retournant brusquement, ses mains prenant les siennes et la repoussant sans effort sur son dos, tenant ses poignets en sécurité au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu es une bien vilaine fille ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin comme il enfouissait son nez dans son cou et maintenait ses mains combatives en gardant ses poignets fermement contre le matelas.

« Tu crois ? » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire puis elle haleta quand sa tête descendit sur sa poitrine et emprisonna une pointe rose entre ses lèvres. Sa langue l'agaça en passant dessus alors qu'elle gémissait sous lui, tortillant son corps pour qu'il s'adapte mieux sous le sien et ouvrant ses jambes de façon dévergondée.

« Je crois que tu as besoin qu'on t'enseigne une leçon, » menaça-t-il, continuant de jouer avec son sein droit.

« J'ai toujours été une étudiante enthousiaste… Monsieur, » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Etre complètement sous son contrôle faisait des choses merveilleuses à son ventre.

Pour quelque raison, sa réponse induisit une incroyable excitation dans son corps, et il souleva suffisamment sa tête pour regarder les pupilles dilatés de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ce qu'il voyait là lui fit perdre une partie de son habituelle maîtrise, et il lui fit brutalement écarter en grands ses genoux et se positionna pour entrer en elle avec une expression féroce dans ses yeux. Sam anticipa avec enthousiasme ses mouvements et ferma ses yeux, désirant se concentrer sur la sensation de sa raideur contre son intimité brûlante et déjà lancinante. « Non ! Regarde-moi ! » ordonna-t-il, son exigence passionnée la faisant trembler et fondre en même temps.

Sam obéit silencieusement et ouvrit les yeux, les gardant concentrés sur les siens alors qu'il entrait lentement dans son intimité, allant aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, atteignant un point particulièrement sensible derrière le col de l'utérus en un doux mouvement. Elle lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts, la sensation irrésistible lui donnant envie de les fermer et de gémir, déjà presque au bord de la jouissance. « Brave fille, » murmura-t-il, ses yeux gardant toujours le contact avec les siens et ses mains se resserrant encore plus autour de ses poignets. Puis il commença à bouger et… oh, Dieu ! Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir !

Il continua de la regarder alors que ses paupières tremblotaient et qu'elle luttait pour garder ses yeux sur lui malgré les sensations irrésistibles qui provoquaient des ravages à travers son corps. « C'est ça… continue de me regarder… reste avec moi… » continuait-il de murmurer alors qu'il bougeait en elle à une cadence régulière, à chaque fois atteignant l'endroit le plus profond et le plus sensible.

« Jack ! » gémit-elle, sentant la vague montante d'un plaisir incontrôlable dont elle savait qu'elle la briserait et lui ferait fermer les yeux.

« Regarde… moi, » continuait-il de commander lorsqu'il vit ses traits se tendre et ses yeux commencer à se refermer. Puis il commença à bouger plus vite et plus puissamment, et il regarda avec fascination lorsqu'une soudaine rougeur domina ses traits et que sa respiration devint erratique tandis qu'elle luttait encore pour garder ses yeux bleus sur les siens. « Oui, Carter… reste… avec… moi, » demandait-il toujours.

« Oh… mon Colonel ! Je… ne peux pas ! OH ! » Elle se rendit finalement, son visage s'effritant en une quasi agonie de jouissance, « Jaaaack ! » cria-t-elle, tremblant sous lui sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde son contrôle. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Avec un gémissement de pure satisfaction, il vint en elle, sa semence se répandant en elle tandis qu'il continuait de bouger avec force et tenait étroitement ses poignets sur le lit. Chaque mouvement puissant provoqua un cri de Sam alors que son corps convulsait sous le sien.

Jack la tenait alors qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience, sa respiration progressivement sous contrôle et ses mains enfin libérées s'enroulant derrières son cou pour le caresser tendrement. Le visage de Jack était enfoui dans son cou, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle ralentir petit à petit alors qu'il récupérait lui aussi. Quand elle put finalement articuler, elle murmura, « Oh… mon… Dieu. J'ai gagné le gros lot ! »

Jack ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire, la faisait rire également. Ils étaient encore en train d'essuyer les larmes de rire et de rouler dans le lit comme des petits chiots joueurs lorsque le téléphone résonna sur la table de chevet.

ooo

**Plusieurs mois plus tard**

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Je vous ai dit d'être brève ! Quelle partie de 'bref' n'avez-vous pas compris ? » s'écria Jack, entre ses dents, d'un ton maussade envers Sam, mais le reste de la salle nota la brutale interruption et le Président l'entendit clairement. L'astrophysicienne trop enthousiaste s'arrêta dans sa très longue explication et jeta un regard noir à son supérieur exaspéré.

« Désolée, Monsieur. » Elle roula les yeux, se carra les épaules et sourit au reste de son audience, tandis que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs sur le colonel irascible. « La version courte est que nous avons été capable d'utiliser les boucliers du vaisseau pour englober l'astéroïde, et ce qu'il restait de l'énergie du vaisseau pour créer une fenêtre d'hyperespace pour la durée nécessaire pour transporter l'astéroïde avec nous A TRAVERS la Terre, réapparaissant de ce fait de l'autre côté au lieu de s'écraser dessus. »

Le Président se leva alors, s'avançant vers elle et prit gentiment sa main. « Merci, Major. Bien joué. Et je dois dire que votre ingéniosité continue de me stupéfier. C'est bon de voir que ma décision de permettre à SG1 de rester intact et, en même temps, de permettre à vous deux d'être ensemble sur le plan personnel, nous a permis d'éviter un désastre planétaire une fois de plus. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, votre relation professionnelle reste la même. Lâchez-la un peu, Jack ! Cette femme vient de sauver la Terre, encore, et en plus de ça elle doit vous supporter ! » réprimanda le Président en plaisantant.

Toutes les huiles dans la salle ricanèrent en entendant cela et jetèrent des regards amusés sur le colonel gêné. « Désolé, M. le Président. C'est simplement que j'ai déjà entendu la même explication plusieurs fois, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que plus de détails N'AIDE PAS ! De plus, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, » dit-il finalement, frottant son cou en grimaçant.

« Il a eu quelques jours difficiles, M. le Président. Je le mettrai au lit tôt ce soir et demain il sera rayonnant comme avant, » dit-elle d'un ton taquin en souriant. Puis elle lança à Jack un regard indubitablement rempli d'adoration.

« Eh bien, qui est celui avec la commotion ? » demanda le Président.

« Oh, très bien, très bien ! Je suis désolé, Carter. Elle mérite vraiment la médaille. C'est elle qui a eu la commotion, mais je suis celui qui a toujours le mal de tête et la langue bien pendue. »

« Amen ! » dit Daniel en reniflant, puis fit semblant d'être aussi innocent que toujours quand tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. Teal'c hochait la tête silencieusement.

« Vous tous méritez la médaille, Jack. Vous continuez de mettre votre vie en jeu pour sauver les nôtres, et nous l'apprécions vraiment, même s'il semble parfois que ce n'est pas le cas. » Le reste des personnes dans le Bureau Ovale acquiesça avec le Président, certains d'eux avec une expression penaude sur leur visages.

« Merci, Monsieur, » répondit Jack avec sincérité en faisant à l'amour de sa vie un petit sourire en coin impénitent en dépit de tous les regards actuellement sur lui.

« Alors, pour quand est le mariage ? » demanda le Président comme une partie des officiers commençait à quitter la pièce après la cérémonie très privée récompensant SG1 d'une nouvelle médaille pour leur collection.

« Dans deux mois, Monsieur. Nous espérons que vous pourrez venir. Nous aurons assez de représentants aliens qui viendront pour justifier de le faire au SGC, donc la sécurité ne sera pas un problème, » informa Jack, L'Homme, à présent de bien meilleure humeur une fois que le reste des militaires dans la salle furent partis. Il leur en voulait toujours.

« Je serai là, sauf crise internationale, Jack. » Le Président se pencha vers Sam et donna une bise sur sa joue. « Félicitations, et c'était un plaisir, comme toujours, Sam. Et je dois dire que je suis extrêmement heureux pour vous deux. Vous méritez votre bonheur. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » répondit Sam sincèrement. Puis elle se tourna vers Jack, qui serrait la main du Président. Elle conduisit son fiancé hors de la pièce, et le Président vit la main de Jack se poser automatiquement au creux de ses reins en un geste manifestement protecteur. Il eut un petit rire, secouant la tête au couple lorsqu'il entendit le colonel murmurer à nouveau à Sam, « Alors… quelle partie de 'bref' n'avais-tu pas compris ? »

Fin

_Note__ : Ah, j'adore la scène entre Thor et le Président… (j'aurais aimé voir sa tête… celle du Président, évidemment ! lol). _


End file.
